Wish
by Polaris18
Summary: In the beginning, they fought for their lives. Now, at the end of destiny, in the midst of a war between heaven and hell, they fight for freedom. When the sting of sacrifice and the bitterness of betrayal consume them, will they find the outcome of the fi
1. The one impossible to forget

Summary: In the beginning, they fought for their lives. Now, at the end of destiny, in the midst of a war between heaven and hell, they fight for freedom. When the sting of sacrifice and the bitterness of betrayal consume them, will they find the outcome of the final battle was what they wished for?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Spiral, and I don't have any intentions of owning them…(shifty-eyed)

Hizumi: Liar! (raises pitchfork)

Kanone: Yeah! Liar! (raises torch)

Eyes: …..I'm afraid I have to concur with my violent friends….

Polaris: Ok….so I want to own the three of you…you're cute, I can't help that!

Hiyono: Just like Kousuke can't help that he's stupid?

Kousuke: yeah, just like th…_HEY_!

Eyes: Can we get on with the fic?

Hizumi: She'll get to it when she gets to it!

Polaris: (nods) Thank you.

Kanone: Can I do the disclaimer next time?

Polaris: No! There won't be a next time! This is the only one in this fic!

Kanone: Damn….

Eyes: …The fic….

Polaris: ….Ok, I guess we can start it….after we get back from getting snacks! Everyone get in the car!

Eyes: ….Procrastinator.

Polaris: ……why thank you.

Kanone: I'm driving!

Hizumi: Shotgun! Shotgun! I called it, so it's mine!

Kanone: Can I back over him in the driveway?

Polaris: No. But maybe next time, ok?

Hizumi: _What_?!

Note: This fic is a continuation of KousukeAsazuki's fic, "Surrender to me" so if you haven't read it yet, go back and do so before moving onto this.

XXX

Kousuke had never been comfortable with funerals. A soft grunt of impatience settled upon the redhead's lips as he stood through Kiyotaka's eulogy, soaked to the bone from the downpour of rain. "I can't take this." He whispered to the depressed pianist beside him, earning a soft nudge in the ribs.

"Keep still." Rutherford growled in reply, growing irritated himself from the nervous and childlike shuffling of Kousuke's feet.

"I'm trying. It's hard." Even unintentionally, he sounded perverted.

Madoka ignored the redhead behind her, and wept silently over the loss of her brother-in-law, who had at least tried to be there for her, unlike Kiyotaka, who, until recently, had abandoned her without so much as a warning.

"He's gone. I can't believe it." Rio murmured quietly, as she stood beneath Eyes' umbrella, sheltered from the rain. She turned her face to the sky that was as grey as her eyes, and their hearts. "Ayumu…"

"Ayumu influenced some lives more than others, and his death was, tragically, premature. He will be missed by all of us, I'm certain." Kiyotaka concluded, looking out into the small crowd that had bothered to gather, despite their schedules and horrible weather conditions, in respects for his younger brother; and took notice that the one responsible for his brother's death was absent.

Kanone sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. In all honesty, he had lost count, and it seemed absurd to keep track of something like that but at the moment, it seemed like a constructive way to pass the time. Of course, when depression hit, anything seemed constructive. He let his mind wander, drifting along certain topics as he himself drifted amongst the last minute holiday shoppers that lined the sidewalks. He was home, but it felt different. The months he had spent in Japan had taken its toll on him, changed him. No, it had been Ayumu who changed him, and he knew that by killing him, he had taken away something much more vital than the Blade Children's "hope".

He had taken away his love, his light, his life. The very boy he sought to exterminate so long ago, he sought to protect with all he had.

"Death is a natural providence. It is not something to be feared. It's just…it's painful…being alone."

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keeps my mind away from you_

_And thoughts are all I have to do_

A hint of a frown pulled briefly at the corner of Kanone's lips as he remembered the words he had spoken to Madoka so long ago. It seemed like forever since the final battle in the warehouse had taken place; the battle between him and young Narumi, the boy he had grown to love. To cherish even moreso than his own cursed existence. The boy who had been labeled as a "false hope" by Kanone's own mouth had ironically come to place an immeasurable amount of trust in him, and knew that Kanone would never betray him. In the end though, it was Ayumu that ended up betraying Kanone in his most crucial time of need, to choose a life with Kiyotaka, instead of with him.

_"Madoka?" Ayumu whispered, brown eyes widening even more, "What's...what are you doing?"_

_"I'm sorry." she said, avoiding eye contact, "I've made my decision." She risked a glance up at him, "It's not too late, you can still come with us." she offered suddenly, throwing everyone off. Kiyotaka said nothing, but cursed her for giving him the option. He was supposed to fall with the other Blade Children, he was supposed to be dead to her. Then again, he supposed that was never truly meant to be._

_Kanone watched Ayumu's movements, and grabbed his hand, encouraging him to stay strong, "Please...don't hesitate." he begged, "Don't leave me. Don't hurt me, Ayumu."_

_"Make your choice now that you really know the players." Kiyotaka said, forcing him to choose._

_Kanone watched the uncertainty in his lover's eyes, and felt a sick feeling swelling up inside him. He saw then that Ayumu was indeed going to make his choice, but it was going to be the wrong one. Ayumu's hand slowly started to slip from his own as the brunette moved towards his brother and sister-in-law, "Don't." he whispered, "Don't leave me."_

_"I..." Ayumu trailed off, looking from Madoka to Kanone, "I can't..." He shook his head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry, I thought I could, but..."_

_Kanone nodded, gripping Ayumu's hand tightly, "I understand." he said, swallowing back his tears. He had expected this to happen, had even planned on it. After everything was said and done, Ayumu had betrayed him, hurt him, left him; he had decieved him. A small gasp left Ayumu's mouth as his brown eyes widened in pain more than anything, perhaps a little shock. Tears fell from Kanone's eyes as he pulled the knife from his lover's back and watched him fall to his knees, "I understand perfectly." he whispered, kneeling down in front of Ayumu and placing a kiss on his already-cold lips, "I love you."_

_Brown eyes started to glaze over as the younger boy's vision blurred, "What..." he managed to gasp out, but instead used his breath for breathing rather than speaking._

_"I won't lose you, not to anyone, and especially not to Kiyotaka." Kanone told him. He stood up, and glanced to Eyes, who wore a face of pure shock and horror under his stoic mask. No one would be able to tell, but Kanone could; Eyes hadn't planned on this outcome at all, hadn't even considered the possibility. Kanone turned to leave, whispering a small 'forgive me'._

_Of course, with the people he was surrounded by, that wasn't so easy, "You bastard!" came Madoka's shrieking voice, but her shouts soon dissolved into sobs as she leaned into Kiyotaka. The latter stared at his brother's now-lifeless corpse with an emotionless facade. He had meant for Ayumu to be dead to them, and though he hadn't meant it quite so literally, perhaps it was for the best._

_"Kanone?" came the next voice, belonging to none other than a very hurt Rio. She looked up at the older Blade Child with watery eyes, "How could you...why..." she couldn't seem to finish any of her sentences, but everyone got her meaning. Kousuke and Ryoko remained silent, each lost in their thoughts of depression and disbelief. How could he have done that? He loved Ayumu, he was unbelievably dedicated to him, so how could he do something like that? Polaris sighed and shook her head. Of course she had known this was going to happen, but it still surprised and saddened her that Kanone had gone through with it. Though, when she really thought about it, it would be very out of character for Kanone to do such a thing as half-ass or not carry out a plan he had spent time and energy, not to mention emotional damage in this case, into scheming. Seeing Ayumu's dead body lying on the ground, though, she couldn't help but have to force back the tears._

**End Flashback**

He had absolutely nothing to return to, nothing to look forward to. He had killed his only happiness and for the moment, he didn't regret an ounce of it. Knew he should. But in those few minutes of reflection, he felt nothing. It had been Ayumu's choice to betray him, after all. He should've known that his betrayal would come with consequences, no matter how dire. _'Perhaps it's better to be a bloodless, tearless demon when I face my destiny.'_ He pondered, recalling Eyes' words and embracing the same concept. _'I have nothing else to lose. Nothing more to give up.' _

_Remember when it rained? _

_Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name_

_Remember when it rained? _

_In the darkness I remain. _

An azure-eyed figure glanced to the sky, taking in the vivid, fiery hues that colored the wide canvas. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" the soft, accented voice questioned the brunette, who walked in silence alongside his twin brother.

"It's just a sunset. There's nothing special about it." Kanone replied bitterly, unaware of his sour tone, but fully aware of the cold temperature that blanketed itself over the entire city, making his breath come out as puffs of smoke. Ayumu always enjoyed the sunsets, Kanone remembered. Often, after they made love, the younger boy would snuggle up to Kanone and gaze out at the painted canvas while it lasted.

His brother laughed. He was a boy that resembled Kanone perfectly, save for his crabby attitude.

Blue orbs widened slightly at the comment, and most of all, at the indifferent attitude, and Polaris landed a punch to Kanone's arm. "You're a cold, insensitive jerk, you know that?"

"I concur." The younger brunette commented, smiling to his sulking sibling.

"See, _Kalelle_ agrees with me!" The girl stated.

"Kalelle agrees to almost everything." Kanone mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, as he trudged along the sidewalk.

"What's wrong, brother? You don't seem like yourself." Kalelle questioned, growing slightly concerned. He had learned since early childhood that that was _never_ a good thing.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kanone replied in response to his twin. His tone was far colder than he would have liked, and he cursed himself for not having complete control, as he usually did, but his thoughts had settled on something _far_ more important at the moment.

"Liar."

"Piss off." The older boy grunted. "Let's just get home before I catch a cold, which is the _last_ thing I need."

"Oh, you're no fun. Can't we go shopping for Christmas presents?" his sibling frowned, pulling persistently on Kanone's arm when a display in a store window grabbed his attention.

"That sounds like fun." Polaris piped up. "We should-"

"_No_." Kanone said quickly, then turned his attention to his brother. "Let go of me, Kalelle. I mean it. I want to get out of this hellish weather. I'm freezing, and it certainly doesn't help to know that you stole my gloves and scarf."

"I'm sorry." The younger brunette apologized quickly, deciding to wrap his arms around Kanone's torso and put his weight on the older boy's back, in attempt to warm him up. "Cozy now, Nii-sama?" he purred, almost childishly.

"No! Quit it! Get off of me, would you?" The aggravated boy growled, shoving his twin away and glaring at him with an intense ferocity.

"Ok, Mr. Scrooge." Kalelle rolled his eyes at the sour attitude Kanone shoved in his face. "You're such a jerk around the holidays, you know that?"

"I'm aware of it, yes. Thank you for informing me."

Polaris chewed on her bottom lip, deciding to stay out of it, lest their argument heated up. She gave a reassuring glance to Kalelle, and smiled before she stopped in her tracks. She knew that somehow, they'd work things out on their own, and that her interference would at best, be more of a burden. She noticed Kalelle turn his head and smile back at her, silently thanking her. Then she turned and headed on her way home, to tend to her own problems.

The two walked the rest of the way home in silence, save for the soft crunching of snow beneath their shoes. Every so often, Kalelle would cast a worried glance to the brooding brunette beside him, and wonder just what had turned his once kind brother sour.

As the brothers entered their home, Kanone shrugged off his coat and hung it on the back of the couch, paying no attention to his younger brother at all. With a few quick strides, he walked to his bedroom and closed the door, leaving Kalelle to his own devices in the living room.

"Merry Christmas indeed." The morose, amber-eyed boy said quietly, tearing his gaze away from Kanone's door and turning to his own room that lie adjacent to his brother's. His scarf was thrown off and dropped to the floor, along with his coat, and the troubled teen threw himself onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. He could hear Kanone turn his stereo on through the wall, and desperately wished that he'd scrutinize his problems, instead of ignoring them. _'If only Ayumu were here, then maybe…'_ Kalelle sighed. "He's so difficult…" he realized, wondering if there was even a drop of hope for his brother.

"Madoka looked so lackadaisical. It seems little Narumi's quietus cut deep, not just in her, but in all of us. It's just not the same without him." Ryoko commented as Eyes offered her a drink. She politely declined and cast a troubled glance to Rio, who had been silent since they returned to Rutherford's penthouse suite, Even when offered a melon, her spirits never elevated, as they usually did. "It must be especially difficult for Rio. She believed in Narumi's strength; in his abilities more than any of us, and never gave up believing in him." She commented.

"Yes." Eyes spoke, watching the once spirited girl stare out of the nearest window, as if she were planning on jumping out if it, just to consummate the pain that seized her and threw her into the never-ending darkness of depression and guilt. "It must be awful," he spoke. "to know that the one thing you placed your hope and trust in…that one dim light of hope…has been snuffed out, never to return."

Ryoko suspected that the pianist was referring to Kanone in some way, and that his betrayal was just as sombrous as Narumi's death was to Rio.

"And Kousuke…?" Hiyono piped up, fed up with the dreary mood that had snuck into the room. Her head turned to look at said redhead, only to find him rummaging through Rutherford's fridge in search of a snack.

"Is still a complete moron…" Ryoko concluded with a slight frown.

"It's good to know that some things haven't changed." The blonde smiled.

"But something _is_ changing…" Rio whispered, getting the odd feeling that Ayumu's death paved the way to something unforeseen and yet, ominous, looming on the distant horizon. "What is it?" she asked herself aloud, hoping to silence the voices in her head that urged her to be on guard.

"Who knows?" Ryoko answered. "Whatever it is, we'll probably be caught up in it, just like we were caught up in this spiraling, cursed existence."

"You're lucky." The voice of Hizumi Mizutsuro interjected.

Crimson orbs peered to the mint-haired urchin; skeptical. Questioning. "_Lucky_? Have you lost your mind?"

"I _will_, soon enough…" the boy said quietly, as he occupied himself with a Rubix cube. "Just like…" he hesitated, unsure if he should continue.

A row of red blocks turned.

A/N: Alright. The thing with the Rubix cube…definitely has a meaning; which I'm wondering if you all can figure out. Perhaps it's too early to know the importance of it right off the bat. (looks at audience) But I'll give a basket of cookies to anyone who can guess its meaning in this fic…Go on, give it a try. (looks at Hizumi) Hurry up and get baking!

Hizumi: (growls) You're lucky I like you….(mixes batter)

Rio: Aww, look at him in his little apron! …And some of his hair coated in cookie dough….He's so cute! (takes a picture)

Hizumi: Bite me. Just for that…no cookies for you!

Rio: I don't care…I get melons from Eyes!

Kousuke: …..If you really think about it, that sounds kinda dirty……


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! I'm glad some, if not all of you made it this far. (please don't lose interest! I'll give you cookies!) (glares at Kousuke) Get to working on those cookies!

Kousuke: (glares back) Hold on? Why should I?

Polaris: Because I'm the authoress, and whatever I say, goes!

Kousuke: yeah right.

Polaris: …..(whips out Hiyono's stun gun) Get to work!

Hiyono: Hehehehehe…..(cough) (cough) Ow.

Polaris: (looks to Hiyono) sore throat?

Hiyono: (nods and holds up a sign with evil laugh written on it)

Eyes: I want scones.

Ayumu: what the hell's a scone?

Eyes: (stare)

Polaris: And make Eyes some scones, slave! (throws Robertson at Kousuke)

XXX

"Just like?" Kousuke turned his gaze upon the amber-eyed youth, urging him to continue. For a while now, he noticed that the boy had developed a nasty habit of not finishing his sentences. "Just like _who_, Mizutsuro?"

Golden orbs never left the toy he held in his hands. _Click. Click. Click._ "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Another turn of the row of colored blocks.

"If you can start a sentence, then you can finish it, damnit!" Kousuke was losing patience, which he had very little of to begin with.

"Kousuke…" Eyes trailed off, sending the redhead a warning glare.

Hizumi sighed. "I just…can't. It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Kousuke's pupils contracted into cat-like slits. "I mean, if you don't tell me, how will I know that it's something I won't understand?"

"Because you're stupid." Came the response of the mint-haired boy. No sarcasm was detected in his tone; no bitterness. He just spoke it like it was a common, everyday fact.

Ryoko blinked, grinning a little. "He's got you there, Kousuke."

"Ditto." Rio said.

"I'm not stupid." Kousuke growled. "So all of you get it out your head that I am!"

"Ok, fine," Hizumi raised his gaze to the frustrated boy who looked as if he would soon blow a gasket. "You're _not_ stupid. I apologize." The slightest hint of a smirk etched itself upon his lips. "You're just slow."

"And you're a bastard." Kousuke retorted.

"I know. So are you." Hizumi cast the boy a look that was neither playful nor serious, and it almost made him look more twisted than he already was; which sent a chill up Kousuke's spine.

Eyes ignored the commotion and settled his fingers lightly upon the piano keys, gently pressing on them. He'd prefer not to get involved, so he wouldn't. Azure eyes closed of their own accord as he played, producing a rather haunting melody that rose from the belly of the piano.

"Ayumu used to play the piano, didn't he?" Ryoko piped up, looking toward the pianist with questioning crimson orbs.

"He did." The light haired boy said quietly in response.

"I thought so." The brunette smiled. "I heard him playing in the music room at our school. Hiyono had been standing outside of the door and listening to him, too. He really was a great pianist; almost as good as you." She commented, then sighed, as memories of the boy came back to her, overwhelming her.

"He probably picked it up from Kiyotaka." Eyes never faltered in his playing, never missing a single note. "He tried too hard to be his brother, instead of himself."

"But he's come a long way since that day when we first met him. He's grown a lot since then, and I think we have, too." Rio tore her gaze away from her melon to look at her friends. "What I mean is, when he first met all of us, we could only see him as our hope – our salvation to somehow lift this burden of being cursed," she noticed that Eyes had stopped his piano playing, and took it as a sign to continue. "Kiyotaka sent him to us I think, because he knew that his younger brother could achieve something that even _he_ couldn't, and we believed that Ayumu was really our salvation. But he had the patience, and the courage to show us that the key to our salvation was in _ourselves_; that if we wanted to change our fates, we didn't really need him to do it for us."

"I have to agree with Rio," Kousuke nodded slightly. "In the beginning, he was nothing more than a loser, and I think I speak for everyone here-save for Hizumi – that we all wanted to kill the poor bastard."

Rio leapt up from her chair at the sudden accusation and glared at the redhead. "_I'm_ the one who believed in him until the end! I never wanted anything else _but_ to believe in Kiyotaka's words that Ayumu really held the key to our fate! I _never_ wanted him dead!"

"Oh, that's right. You _did_, didn't you?" Asazuki smirked. "So tell me that, why did you make that little bomb for him during his first test?"

"We _had_ to _test_ him, not _kill_ him, you moron!" The gray-eyed girl fussed; in disbelief that the boy could accuse her of anything else.

"Why waste time in arguing over the past?" Hizumi interjected, growing bored of the bickering, even though he hadn't really been paying any attention to it. He turned the cube around in his hands, looking over his work that was nowhere near finished. "It over with, so there's nothing you can do about it. You can't change the past, so why put so much energy into fretting over insignificant little details that in actuality, worked out in your favor? You both contributed to Ayumu's growth and belief in himself, which in turn gave him that cruddy logic of his that you all can control your own destinies. So what is really is there to argue about?"

"Cruddy logic?" Ryoko parroted. "What? So you don't believe that you're in control of your own destiny?" she asked, looking to the mint-haired boy with a look of skepticism.

"No. I don't." Mizutsuro answered simply, ending the conversation. He sighed and placed his Rubix cube between his legs. He then fished out a small, bright green device from his pocket and popped in the earphones that were connected to it; drowning the brunette out with his music.

"You're going to ruin your hearing." Kousuke said, taking out one of the earphones from Hizumi's ear.

A glare was given to the redhead. "What are you, my mom?"

"If I was, I would've disowned you at birth." He answered.

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not."

Hizumi cussed the boy out in three different languages, before putting his earphones back in and turning the music up louder.

"It's _freezing_!" Kalelle noticed, as he woke up to find the covers thrown off of him and his belly exposed.

"You sleep with your stomach exposed like a little kid. It's no wonder you're cold." Kanone rolled his eyes and tapped his brother in the forehead with the back of his fist.

The younger brunette yawned quietly, rubbing at his eyes. "I must've dozed off…hm…what time is it?" A smile touched at his lips at the thought of Kanone talking to him again. It was as if last night never happened. Still…he felt as if they needed closure….

"Almost 6:00. You hungry?" The elder sibling asked, rising from the chair beside Kalelle's bed.

"I'm cold." Kalelle grimaced, reaching for the comforter and draping it around his body. "Turn the thermostat up…"

"Take a hot shower." Kanone retorted, casting a glare to Kalelle as the phone rang. "Who the hell would call at such an ungodly hour?"

"I don't know," Kalelle murmured quietly, then looked to his brother. "Your nicer half?" he paused. "Oh wait, that would be _me_."

"Smart." Kanone rolled his eyes. "Get bent and answer that."

Kalelle growled as he rose from his bed, still with the comforter drawn tight around his slim form. "Lazy, good for nothing…." He frowned and quickly made his way across the room, threw the door open, and ventured into the living room, where the phone awaited him. No sooner had he approached the accursed device, it had stopped ringing. "Great," the now irritated brunette glared at the phone, hoping that it would ring again, but silence was the only sound he was greeted with. "Probably a telemarketer." He sighed, upon realization. Curious olive green orbs darted to his brother, before a sly little smirk danced slowly over his lips. "Although, it could've been your ex."

Kanone cocked an eyebrow at the sudden surmise. "Rutherford? It's highly unlikely that he'd call me, for whatever reason." He stated, all-too quickly dismissing the subject before it weighed too heavily on the forefront of his mind. Eyes was the last person he felt he needed to be preoccupied with; what with Narumi's absence tearing a hole through him with every waking moment; not that he'd ever openly admit it.

"You think he's still upset about you murdering the Narumi boy?" The curious sibling asked as he found as seat on the couch. "There's also the fact that you worked in alliance with the Hunters and collaborated their schemes and machinations to kill the Blade children; _that_ served as a betrayal in itself. Not to mention fact that you stole his heart, only to turn around and fall in love with Ayumu, while leaving _him_ the short end of the stick…or with no stick at all." A soft chuckle erupted from Kalelle's lips at his own quip.

"You're disgusting." Said Kanone, after mulling the comment over for a moment.

"I learn from the best," Kalelle retorted, before continuing. "But still, bro, I think it's time you moved on. Narumi's not going to come back, and I think you should give it another shot with Rutherford."

"He wouldn't want me," The elder spoke; his voice laced with pain. "Not _now_."

XXX

Kousuke's little comment had stung Hizumi moreso than he had realized, but the amber-eyed youth had kept silent about it, since bringing it up would only create confrontation. 'My mother wouldn't disown me.' He thought to himself, suddenly forced to turn his attention to his own mother; the woman he had never known. In his mind, he imagined that she was beautiful, kind, and loving, not only to him, but to everyone else. 'My mom…I don't even know her. And Kousuke…' he cast his gaze upon the carefree redhead, who was whispering something into Rutherford's ear. 'Kousuke just doesn't realize how lucky he is…'

A friendly tap of Mizutsuro's shoulder wrenched him out of his own thoughts. "Something on your mind, Hizumi?" Rio asked, smiling to him. Unbeknownst to the other Blade Children, she shared a sort of bond with Hizumi, and thought of him almost as a brother; as someone whom she could truly trust.

"Ah, it's nothing, really." Said boy answered, returning the smile.

"You're lying. You were thinking about something important, weren't you?"

Amber pools widened at the inquiry. "W-what makes you say something like that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You try to hide it, but you're hurting over something. You _always_ are." The grey-eyed youth answered, as she brought her hand over his. "It's just that no one else ever notices." Her brow furrowed, and she cast a worried look to the boy beside her.

Hizumi drew his hand away, growing a tad uncomfortable with having his weaknesses thrown out in the open for all to see; or hear. "I'm fine." He lied, looking away, and hoping to end the conversation there.

"If you say so." Rio sighed, giving up in drawing an honest answer from him. "Sometimes, I think you're just like Ayumu. You both are so introverted at times, it's like you're a whole different person."

Hizumi's breath caught in his throat at the comparison, and he was forced to look away. "I'm nothing like him." he denied, softly, as he felt his stomach tighten into a tight knot. "Nothing like him at all."

"Are you so sure?" Rio whispered, suddenly, knowing that the two had more similarities than they were aware of; even if they were destined to be rivals. The brief moments she had seen them together, she could have sworn that they were brothers, despite their desperate attempts to hide it. "You two are the same, inside and out."

"I don't feel like talking about this," Hizumi huffed, feeling his patience dwindle. Without warning, he rose from the couch and stormed over to the door to let himself out.

"Are you afraid?" Rio asked, no sooner than Mizutsuro's hand grabbed the doorknob.

The boy stopped in his tracks upon hearing the question, then glared to the girl. "I'm not afraid of anything, you hear me?" he barked, suddenly. "Not _you_, and _certainly_ not that bastard Narumi! In fact, I'm _glad_ he'd dead!"

The outburst brought a startled gasp from all the Blade Children in the room; even Rutherford's head turned. "Surely you don't mean..." The Brit. began, feeling the need to defend the late brunette against such venemous words.

"I mean every damn word of it! That prick is better off dead. and I, for one, _won't_ miss him!" with that said, he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

A/N: (sigh) I'm seriously thinking about deleting this, since I've deleted most my fics already. I just don't add up to KousukeAsazuki, and most writers out there. I really don't know if I should start everything over or just quit fics alltogether. I feel so unnappreciated. Anyway, you really don't have to review if you don't want, but if you do, it'll be appreciated.


End file.
